1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an art of previously associating a task and a document display used for carrying out the task in association with each other, thereby determining the document used to carry out the task.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an attempt has been made to relate a task determined to obtain one result (for example, a job unit having use, application, purpose, etc., such as operation or work) and the document used to carry out the task to each other. For example, to start a new task, a workspace of an electronic work environment to execute the task is opened and the user stores the document used to carry out the task in the workspace, whereby the task and the document are related to each other.
The task and the document are thus related to each other, whereby which document was used to carry out the task can be determined and this relation can be used as reference for selecting the document to be used for a similar task.